hungergames92fandomcom-20200215-history
Main Characters
Katniss Everdeen Age: 16 Occupation: Hunter Home: District 12 Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Snares Fate: Alive Katniss is District 12's Girl Tribute, She volunteered after having her sisters name called out at the reaping. Katniss hunts to supply food for her family due to her mother not having a job, after her fathers death her mother fell into depression leading to Katniss having to support the family. Katniss out smarts the Capitol in the arena and ends up a Victor alongside Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark Age: 16 Occupation: Baker Home: District 12 Weapon: Weights, Camoflauge, Knifes Fate: Alive Peeta is District 12's Boy Tribute, he threw a loaf of burned bread to Katniss to save her from starvation. Peeta has secretely loved Katniss since the age of 5 when he first met her, he reveled to all of Panem that the girl he loved came to the games with him, this leading to their name 'Star-crossed lovers from district 12'. Peeta, alongside Katniss outsmart the Capitol and ends up as one of the victors. Gale Hawthorne Age: 18 Occupation: Hunter Home: District 12 Weapon: Snares, bombs, bow and arrow Fate: Alive Gale is Katniss' best friend and hunting partner, they met when they were 14 in the woods and have been friends since. To support his family, Gale hunts for food in the woods along side Katniss making sure to not get caught as going into the woods is illegal. He is the oldest child in the Hawthorne family and just like Katniss has to support the others. Gale, being with her for so long, began to fall in love with Katniss. But a change of fate changes his mind. Haymitch Abernathy Age: 40 Occupation: Mentor Home: District 12 Weapon: Knife Fate: Alive Haymitch is the District 12 mentor, he won the 50th Hunger games and was the only living victor from District 12 until the 74th Hunger Games. He is drunk throught most of the novel. Haymitch's job is to line up sponsors for Katniss and Peeta, he must be able to get the to send items such as food, medicine ect. Effie Trinket Age: Unknown Occupation: Escort Home: Capitol Weapon: None Fate: Alive Effie works as an escort for District 12, she drawn the names at the reapings and also escorts to tributes to the Capitol. She is mostly known for her upbeat attitude and the phrase 'May the odds be ever in your favor!'. She tries to be encouraging towards the tributes about their participation in the games. She has a very colourful and vibrant style as many of the Capitols citizens do. If she were to alway stay in District 12, everyone could spot her from a mle away! Cinna Age: Early 30's Occupation: Stylist Home: Capitol Weapon: None Fate: Dies in "Catching Fire" along with all the other stylist. Death isn't mentioned untill "Mockingjay" Cinna is District 12's stylist, he was assigned this district as he is a new stylist and it tradition to be assigned the less important districts. He hoped to create unity between Katniss and Peeta, styling them in matching unitards which he lights with synthetic fire. Cinna's designs catch everyones eyes and grab all their attention, this is a turn for District 12 as they are never usually center of attention. 'Prim' Age: 12 Occupation: Healer Home: District 12 Weapon: None Fate: Dies in ''"''Mockingjay" :::::::: Prim is Katniss' sister. She sells get goat, Lady, cheese to make money. On her first reaping her name was drawn for District 12's female tribute. With her being the only person Katniss is sure she loves, Katniss runs up and volunteers to take her little sister's place.